


Everyday Routine

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: ADHD, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Everyday Routine

A familiar smell of roasted coffee with a hint of chocolate behind it wafted into your nose as Spencer set the cup of coffee by your bedside. “Thank you, Spence.” He kissed your temple, as per usual and hopped in the shower before he had to get dressed for work.

You worked from home but always got changed out of your pajamas because you found it helped keep you on a schedule. There was a deadline coming up which made you anxious, so instead of watching your usual video on Youtube, you picked up the stress ball Spencer had bought for you a few months backed and squeezed the ever-loving crap out of it. 

When he stepped out of the shower, he saw the indents in the ball. “Deadline?”

“Yea.”

“You’ve got this, you know. Just don’t listen to Youtube while you work today. It’ll leave you frantic.”

Nodding, you stood up and wrapped your arms around him. “Yea, I’m thinking the sound of rain on pavement or something. Something really soothing,” you said, much louder than you’d intended. While Spencer was in the shower, the thoughts in your head had gotten louder to be heard over the sound of streaming water, but apparently you hadn’t regulated yourself and now it sounded like you were speaking into a megaphone. “Sorry!” You whispered.

“It’s okay,” he laughed, pulling out his phone.

You turned around to grab both of you a glass for your typical morning orange juice. “Why is there an antelope on my phone?”

“It’s not an antelope, it’s a dik-dik and I saw a baby one in a video the other day and they’re so freaking cute so I changed my phone background and my computer background and apparently I touched yours too.” After handing him his OJ, you glanced at the screen and there was in fact a dik-dik on the screen.

“Cool. It is cute,” he chuckled lowly. “So I can send you pictures of these during my lunch break? Or in our morning emails?”

“Yes,” you replied. “It’s the only acceptable ‘dik’ pic.”

Spencer snorted and kissed your forehead before grabbing a pop tart and heading out the door. With the apartment to yourself, you grabbed something to eat and sat down at the computer but before you knew it you’d turned on Youtube and drowned in kinetic sand cutting videos for nearly an hour, only coming out of the near coma when the ding of Spencer’s morning email came through - dik-dik picture included.

\- I drowned in videos for an hour and now I’m in a vicious cycle.

\- Turn on that rain video you told me about. Listen to it for a few minutes before you start work. Okay?

Exiting out of the window you were in as if to say ‘that’s all for now you beautiful, wonderful kinetic sand,’ you opened up a knew page and typed in what you needed. It took you a few minutes to settle on one that you liked the sound of, but then you did as Spencer said and closed your eyes to allow the beating of the rain against concrete to wash over you and focus you.

\- I’m good now. Thanks, Spence. I’m gonna go work.

With the serene soundtrack reverberating through the apartment, you somehow felt powerful. It was at times like these you felt most focused and took advantage of the drive to power through a large chunk of your work before Spencer and the team ordered lunch.

Thankfully, the rest of your work went off without a hitch save for a small panic attack you were able to talk yourself down from regarding the approaching deadline and a time frame of about 20 minutes where you read the same three sentences nearly 100 times and still couldn’t figure out what the fuck it was talking about, finally doing your best at interpreting the person’s job description so you could move on. Then you rewarded yourself with a well-deserved nap. It wasn’t necessarily a part of your routine, but it was a luxury you allowed yourself if work permitted. They always left you feeling refreshed and grounded.

At about 5pm, Spencer texted to say he was leaving work and would be home in about 15 minutes, but nearly 30 minutes later he still hadn’t arrived. The train he took broke down and returned to working order just a few minutes later having thrown everything off and therefore screwing around with your schedule. 

With the stress ball in hand once again, you paced the floors, feeling as though you’d never be able to stop moving. It was after your typical dinner time when Spencer finally walked through the door. “Sorry, love,” he said, enveloping you in a hug and rubbing your back, immediately having noticed your jitters. “How about something easy and quick tonight so we can snuggle up under a blanket and watch a movie? Mac and cheese?”

“Perfect. Can we watch Big Hero 6?”

“Again?”

“I’m obsessed.”

“You just love Baymax.”

“Exactly,” you giggled. “He’s an adorable marshmallow man. Please?”

“Of course.”

Mac and cheese filled your stomachs, the scent of crappy Kraft cheese floating through the apartment as you pulled the blankets around you and buried your head into the crook of Spencer’s neck. “You have an okay day today?” He asked.

“After a minor deadline-induced meltdown and reading the same three sentences about 100 times, yea. I got sidetracked this morning and the sand took over me.”

He liked them too. Sometimes he’d even watch them himself, finding the soft crunches and bright colors calming. “Wanna watch some when we go to bed?”

“You know me so well,” you replied.


End file.
